The Mary Sue Files
by Jenlinkitty
Summary: A virus has taken over and is threatening not only fanfictiondotnet, but the reviewers as well! Can a dwindling band of anime Chara save the day? I hope so..otherwise we're pretty much screwed...Revised for your reading pleasure. :3
1. Prologue & Infection

How do you do Mary Sue? (Oi Vey)  
Jenlinkitty

* * *

CaseFile 00

It crept along the keyboard, unoticable until the last key was punched. Before the authoress realized it, she posted the story without reading it over. She shrugged her shoulders and left it.

Days later, reviews came in from all around, "praising" the peice. Many of them mentioned of it being a "Mary Sue". Clueless to this she proceded to read it. "Oh no! How did the words turn out like that?!" She was quite displeased with her work and tried to take it down. But it refused to come down and stayed posted. She contacted the hosts and they tried to take it down. But to no avail. Frustrated with the whole situation, she gave up and proceded with life, and posted a newer version to her story. Which recieved a lot more pleasant reviews.

* * *

Inu Yasha comes out into and alleyway scene wearing a trench coat.

IY: So what of the story? Why did it stay posted and refuse to come off? -looks at audience- Well how should I know, I'm a hanyou from the warring states era, I don't know anything about compyutas.

Jen: -whispers from offstage- that's computers!

IY: -glares at her- I knew that! ahem Anyway.

Shippou: Hurry it up Inu Yasha! We have a show to do tonight!

Jade: Yeah and I don't want to miss it!

IY: okay! okay! sheesh.

Hyper 5:-appears beside him, in a trench coat too- Let us now tell you a story of bravery, prettiness and bum bum bum Mary Sue-ness.

Minna: -shudder-

Jen: Okay the Mary Sue-ness is spooky, but not as much as you H5 are in that trench coat.

Hyper5: What?! -pulls out mallet and chases Jen-

Inu Yasha: Let's begin the story... ..;

* * *

CaseFile 01: Infection -

It was a normal day on . Authors and authoresses were torturing characters with sticky situations. And reader's were reviewing their efforts to make a good story.

It looked hungrily upon the rows and rows of stories. Waiting to sink its infected teeth into each one and spread its terrifying virus. It found particular one of interest. It had just recently been posted and many readers, familiar and some unknown, had reviewed it and marked as a "Mary Sue". This really sparked its interest. It closed in and prevented it from being taken off. It sank its teeth into the file. Letting it absorb the virus and become infected itself. The user gave up trying to dislodge the document. Even the hosts who assisted in posting the delicious morsal had given up in removing it. Little did it know, that the virus had tapped into something it shouldn't have. It lost total control as the document began to take on a life of its own.

She looked at her computer, the newest version of her story had been a success. She was reading some of her favorite stories along with some new ones when she noticed a new button that appeared in the menu. Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked it. Her computer screen went completely white and a small person in the center. It was a small anime chibi girl, with long blond hair, big green eyes and a big smile. Text began to form below her: "You made me! Want to play? -"

This spooked the authoress a little and she went to press the button to turn her computer off when the girl's eye's furrowed and an electrical surge flowed from the computer through the authoress. The girl on the screen disappeared, and the screen went back to the way it was. The authoress lay on the floor unconscious for minutes.

Suddenly her eyes jerked open. They were chocolate void as the girl sat up looking around. While so, the authoress's cat came from behind and rubbed on hip. Immediately it backed off arching its back and hissing at the girl. She watched it, her eyes milk brown eyes devoid of her own will, but of the virus' will. She held an amused look on her face. Gently, she reached out her hand to the hissing feline. Her fingers nearly touched its fur when a small spark of electricity shocked them both. The cat scampered off frightened, and the girl held her hand as if in pain. But she wasn't in pain. Merely intruiged by what she could do. The evil grin found its way back to her face as she created sparks between her fingers.

"I think my first order of business is a name." she glanced back to the computer screen and saw the words on her old host document. Mary Sue. "That shall be my name then, Mary Sue." She began a horrid evil laugh that echoed through the household.

--

Inu Yasha, Yusuke Urameshi, Lina Inverse, Vash the Stampede, Gohan (kid) and Sakura Avalon sat in the anime Chara lounge of Fanfiction-dot-net. It was joined in with the networks' lounge's so character's would have easy access to their fans.

"Sheesh..with how popular the series are getting, the more work and situations we have to go through because of the fans' creativity." Vash complained. He was spralled over the back of the couch.

"How do you think I feel? Dragon Ball Z is one of the more popular animes!" Gohan sighed and layed further back into the seat.

A voice came over the PA, "Will the following please report to the fanfic room 12975: Both Gohans, Satan Videl, Son Chi Chi, Son Goku, Briefs Vegeta, Briefs Bulma, Briefs Trunks, Son Goten. Please report to fanfic room 12975. That is all"

Gohan sighed and slowly got up, "oh well, see y'all guys later"

"Good luck!" Sakura and Vash said at the same time.

Gohan gave a small smile then exited the room.

"Poor kid, too bad the series has to be so popular," Lina sighed after he left the room.

"Keh, you're one to talk, your series is fairly popular as well as mine." Yusuke retorted.

"Feh, petty humans, yours is not as popular as my series." Inu Yasha scoffed.

"Not again, will you give it a rest? Because I seriously need one..." Vash rolled off the top of the couch and into the seat, he then held his head, he muttered, "and this headache doesn't help"

A few minutes passed with endless arguing, and more headaches.

Then the voice once again came over the PA, " Would Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kirara, Miroku, Naraku, Sango, Shippou, and Kikyo please report to fanfic room 13--schhhhhh." After that all was silent.

"Wonder what that was about? Oh well, showtime." Inu Yasha stood up from the beanbag chair he had been sitting in and quickly walked off. He opened the door to reveal a wide eyed Gohan running in his direction or rather, flying, "Don't Go!" he shoved Inu Yasha into the room, he slammed his thumb on the "close door" button, "Shut now! Come on!"

Inu Yasha finally got over the shock of broken pride and his anger quickly rose, "What the hll kid?! How dare you push me!!"

The door finally shut for Gohan. He turned around and leaned on the door giving a heavy sigh of relief, quickly interupted by Inu Yasha grabbing him by the collar of his purple gi (worn during the frieza saga)

"What'd you do that for you little runt?! I oughta...!"

"Osuwari! (Sit! - for Englesk speakers)" he crashed into the ground and started cursing rather colorfully.

"Kagome-chan!" Sakura got up and ran over to the other door to greet her. "Shut that door too before-"

Someone over the loud speaker cut him off, "Attention, attention: please prepare for take over, someone has hacked the drives and is spreading a virus throughout the system. I repeat someone is...schhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Moments of silence passed before a young girl's voice came onto the speaker. It sounded, cheerful. "Hi there! FanFiction-dot-net has been taken over by me! Mary Sue! And you know what? We're going to have a fun time! I'll keep you updated as to our attack on the reveiwers who proclaim that a "Mary Sue" fan fic is not worthy to show"

Everyone was at full attention, Yusuke spoke first, "Mary Sue-haters, oh Kami, that would be practically everyone"

"An attack on the fans? That's impossible! We're electronic and/or 2-d characters, it's just not possible!" Vash exclaim, headache temporarily forgotten.

Mary Sue came back on the PA, "And for those who are wondering, it is possible to attack the humans from a computer. And trust me, they will live to regret what they said...or reviewed..whichever"

Vash just sweatdropped, "Nevermind"

"So Gohan, why did you come in here like a herd of thunder?" Lina asked with a raised brow, "I mean if this is the problem, then it shouldn't effect us should it"

"Well, along with the attack on the fans, their stories become Mary Sues themselves, and...it's just not a pretty sight when two or more of these characters come together in a story"

"Well, like it or not we have to stop her." Vash tapped his chin as he pondered.  
Lina retorted sarcastically, "And how do we do that genius"

Vash thought for a moment, then sweatdropped, "I'm not quite sure"

Everyone face faulted.

Inu Yasha shook his fist, "we have to save FanFiction . net..even if it means that we're actually for the torturing we normally bear"

Most all the characters (already resuming positions) nodded reluctantly in agree ment "crap..."

* * *

What will become of FanFiction-dot-net?! Stay tuned for the next episode of: bum bum bum THE MARY SUE FILES...lol

What'd you think? Sucked didn't it? well I thought it was funny...oh well, PLEASE REVIEW! I thought of this and how odd Mary sues generally are and actually are widely used lol.  
anywho...if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll update it...lol

Oh by the way, a "Mary Sue" story is a story inwhich an author places themself into the story and basically glorifies their character. This type of story is common among inexperienced writers who are writing basically their daydreams..lol I'll admit to doing a couple of those, but I've gotten over it...lol


	2. Evaluation

YAY! I got reviews! Hooray! My responses are at le bottom :3 I love you all!

Here's some more just for you pipples heart

I wrote this in one night so please forgive any mispellings or whatever lol

* * *

The Mary Sue Files

Chapter 2: Evaluation

Jenlinkitty :3

* * *

The halls of the characters' sanctuary were errily quiet. And for good reason too. The virus that had attacked the website was leering and lurking. YES! All at once down the hallways preying on any who wandered too far. The toll was climbing and even some of the more experienced characters were taken and put under the torturous bearings of the Mary Sue-dom.

Lina opened her door quietly, upon returning to the website from gathering support from sister fan sites. She slid in and closed her door quietly her long red hair swishing in the process.

Her trek through the hall had been an interesting one, having surpassed the virus several times and saving other character's butts several times, she leaned against the door, heavily, very tired.

She could finally breathe in thanks to the many firewalls the webmasters inlayed into the system so that access to the characters took time. She probably had at least a good hour or two before someone tried to upload a Slayers fic, and with that hopefully one where she doesn't have a main role. ((Like an Amelia and Zelgadiss fic...)) But more than likely with the Mary Sue-dom taking over, it was more than likely the authoress and Zelgadiss or the author and Amelia. She shuddered. She had been in Mary Sues before but the more she had participated in them, the more she hated them. Often times she would be set up with this gorgeous guy, who she knew wasn't who he wrote himself to be, and it would be a free for all from there on out. She knew the term cyber, but this was ridiculous. Good thing they were rated "M" other wise she'd have to worry for the small eyes that come to the website all the time.

She had met up with Inu Yasha and the others ((everyone who made an appearance in the first chappi)) early on and they had formed a small plan of spreading news of the virus and site-wide take over to nieghboring fan sites. Though, it seemed that where ever Mary Sue was, she reigned. Even off of Fanfiction . net. She would attack the original sites given that Mary Sues even resided there as well.

The little girl like virus was planning on taking over the whole writer's community, and she would if they weren't careful.

Lina had to pause on that. Could a virus get that smart?

There was a knock at her door and she spun around, "who is it?"

The voice sounded excited and out of breathe, "Sakura! Open the door please!"

Lina did so and in rushed the young girl who quickly fell to her knees out of breathe, "close the door!"

As soon as she did, there was a huge thump against the door and a shriek. There were muffled sounds of it scratching against the door.

Lina walked over and inspected the young cardcaptor, "you alright?

She nodded slowly getting up and was helped in sitting down on the couch. "yes, I'm alright, but the sites are being taken over left and right. Gohan, Inu Yasha and Vash are doing what they can, but we can only hold her forces off for so long."

"What about Kagome and Yusuke?" she saw that Sakura had finally caught wind and was ready to tell her more.

"Yusuke went to go save his crew, but only Hiei was able to escape in time before they were captured," her eyes became downcast, with a sigh, "Sayoran was captured..."

Lina felt for her, but asked further, "Any word on if any other characters are rebelling against the virus as we are?"

A smile rose to Sakura's face, "We have Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket! Tohru and Momiji along with them...oh and several others who are helping us gather supporters."

Lina grinned, "We may actually win this fight afterall." More characters meant more help. But there was still the wary "may".

With how fast the virus was spreading they needed more help even more quickly than before.

Kyo eyed the hanyou warily, "What the hell do you mean that you let him get captured! You damn rat! This is your fault!"

"Well if you had not stopped to try and fight the virus we'd have Shigure and Hatori with us now you stupid cat." Yuki rolled his eyes barely having the patience to put up with Kyo much less with being separated from Ms. Tohru and being stuck with the stupid cat and the half dog demon, Inu Yasha, who had as much of an attitude problem as Kyo.

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "look you're missing people I'm missing people, it happens..."

They were stuck in a room after escaping the virus once more, this was becoming ridiculous and each of them were tempted to go ahead and run out and go back to their mission.

"Oh," Yuki raised an eyebrow, "what about Ms. Kagome of whom was captured along with Ms. Sango and Miroku - "

"WHAT!"

This was obviously the first he had heard about it.

Vash and Hiei were paired up in hiding while the three animal attirbuted characters were next door. They had all been meeting up to discuss things when the virus came by and scattered them.

The blonde spiked hair man looked over in his attempt to make small talk, "so? are you as hungry as I am?"

Hiei merely gave him a look that could freeze hell in response, he leaned against the back of the closet wall and muttered something about pairings.

((wait isn't it already frozen over? or is that getting too far into philosophical terms? ))

Vash just laughed nervously, "I guess not! AHAHAHA!"

Hiei just sighed in exasperation while he continued laughing and attempting small talk.

Just then they heard several thumps from the neighboring door. And the sound of a door cracking and yelling.

"That's hanyou's gone balistic!" were the first words Hiei had spoken since he joined the helping party, he pulled out his sword and sliced the door into triangles before bursting out and before Vash could move really.

Vash's eyes were wide after a moment, "KOWAII!" and then the triangles fell on him, conking him out. He sat in the pile with swirley eyes, "owie..."

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up slowly, fear drove through him. That shadow could only mean -

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood bledth flow,"

The shadow above him shrieked, and moved away from him. He pulled him self to his feet at the sound of Lina's chant.

This wasn't the first confrontations with the virus, and he had to be careful. Lina was just about to call upon her Dragon Slave, when she yelled, "Vash, Hiei, Kyo, Yuki! Get out of here! Go get help!"

He finally noticed the other three in the hallway along with him, making their way to near where he was standing - their escape route being the opposite way.

The virus slithered toward her in it's snake like form and took the full brunt of her attack just before Vash haued it out of there with the others. All he heard was an explosion and shrieking.

With any luck Lina would have made it out successful.

It was then and there, that he truly realized how much help they needed in defeating this virus. Poor Lina would have to suffer the Mary Sue-dom.

Who was next, he had to wonder.

* * *

-gasps- YOU could be next! Review and I'll put in a good word or three!

-laughs- everyone else? ...hmm...good luck!

Wow five reviews lol :3 I'm really happy that I got that many THANK YOU ALL!

Akanescute : oo hi! lol -gives him a lolli-

Yosei Ambereyes : Jade-chan, if I were to unleashe the NB into this fic, all terror and chaos would ensue. Not that I don't like that, but I'm trying to actually get a plot to this story and the NB has none...lol

Yavie Aelinel: o.o woah dude, you could do like poetry based on Mary Sues...COOL! -gives to you a giant inflatable penguin-

Sailor Silver Sky : It's oki :3 I explained at the bottom of the first chappi...

Artemis Mayeko :3 did I confuse you? lol then my work here is done, hehe I'm kidding, luv you:3

OH! I had a marvelous idea! Why don't I insert myself into the story! LMAO! Talk about twists of irony and hypocrisy XD


	3. Insanity

Thanks guys for reviewing:D I'm really sorry it's taken so long, -coughs- but you know college has made me really extra busy these past semesters lol (In fact I'm putting off a paper at 5am to type this because I had a sudden inspiration!)

Disclaimer for all Chappies: I OWN NONE OF THE ANIMES PRESENTED! (Including: DBZ, CCS, Naruto, Slayers, Trigun, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, and many others...this episode: Saiyuki, Full Metal Panic, FMA, DBZ, PoC, Ouran High School Host Club)

* * *

Mary Sue Chapter 3:

And the Insanity Continues...

* * *

The sun sunk below the horizon and the sky shone brightly with a beautiful array of yellows and pinks to mark the ending of another day.

A lone couple stood beside each other on the beach. The winds off the water caught their flowing red hair, tossing it in the breeze. The handsome demon stood easily a foot taller than the girl beside him.

His shirt was blood stained from battle. As was hers. She held her arm, it was probably broken. The enemy was taken by the sea not too long ago and the two just sat to admire the sunset.

Gaiji glanced down at her, "Perhaps we should have that looked at."

Jen just smiled, "I'll be fine."

He sighed in response and patted her head, "Come on, there's a town nearby," he noted her swollen ankle and a pained look in her eyes, "I'm fine." she repeated without looking away from the sunset.

"Stubborn wench." he moved to pick her up when she backed away, moving so swiftly that she did not count on her ankle not working and she fell. She braced for impact when she felt his arms around her, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

After a moment he asked if she was alright. She only nodded.

He promptly picked her up and walked to the town.

:.Later that evening.:

She sat on the hospital bench with her foot wrapped. Gaiji walked up with a cup of rum, "Here drink."

She did so as he sat down beside her. "Wanna go see the fireworks?" she asked him softly, he blinked a little seeing her face a little red, without a second thought he put a hand to her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever." she growled as the fireworks began. They flashed through the glass doorway, she looked at them and after a moment her frustration subsided. That's when she felt his shoulder lean against hers, she ignored it, but a few seconds later he moved to kneel in front of her.

Gaiji grasped Jen's shoulders gently, "Jen, I know your in pain and...I can't stand to see you like this, I..." he paused briefly and gazed into her eyes, "I love you. Ever since you randomly dropped into my life." He pulled her into a gentle embrace, very unlike his nature.

She was stunned as his normally cold facade melted away to reveal his tender side, "really?" she breathed.

"Yes," he pulled away and moved close to kiss her. Their lips drew close -

**BAM!!**

Gaiji was suddenly knocked out and on the ground, with swirley eyes of course.

Jen's eyes went wide, "That's wasn't in the script!?"

There was the sound of a gun clicking, she looked up to come face to face with a semi-automatic, "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to put your hands on your head and step away from the bishie."

She followed but was scared out of her wits when a blue haired girl pulled up right behind her, "Oh my god! Is he unconcious?! How many times have I said not to knock the bishies out?!" Kaname yelled whapping her forehead in disbelief, "Sousuke!" the girl whapped him with a fan.

Jen just kinda stood there, "Uh...what's going on?"

Sousuke, having recovered quickly, tossed Gaiji over his shoulder and saluted, "Just following orders Ma'am."

Kaname and Sousuke ran off with Gaiji leaving Jen to gawk at the randomness of it all.

Jen blinked, "Hey! What about my story?!"

--

Edward Elric stood over the planning table, his brother was out and about helping the others plot out the war against the virus. Many had been taken in only the first week of the war. (Wow it seems like years for me -coughs-)

Gohan was in charge of recovery. Which meant they were going into the Mary Sues and recovering their fellow combatants. They were fairly successful in their endeavors and managed to recover a good number of people.

However, the virus was a persistant one and was able to nab many people from many different sites. Rumor had it that Jack Sparrow and Angelina Jolie had been taken as well. Oh the fans were not going to be happy when they found this out. God forbid Johnny Depp be kidnapped from the many fans that wanted to ravish him, or have him do so to them. Same with Angelina.

The trick now was to gain the attention of something that would get rid of the virus without having to format the server, which could result in emanent destruction of every single decent story out there. Thus the recovery, two teams were out for recovery: those to get the victims, and those to get copies of the still decent stories.

Ed sighed, it was getting complicated and with Lina and many other valuable players gone it was gonna be a tough battle ahead.

Hunny skipped into the room bubbly as usual, with Mori following close behind him, "Hey! Guess what?! We got Gaiji-kun!"

Ed gave him a grin and thumbs up, "That's good! Have you recovered any from the Gravitation series?"

Hunny shook his head and pouted, "No, there're too many Mary-Su-y's about Yuki and Shuichi's."

"Well just keep me informed," he remembered something just as they were about to leave for their next mission, "oh! tell Hughes we found his daughter."

Hunny's face just burst forth in a cheery smile and he nodded okay before bounding out the room gripping Mori's hand.

"Heh...that kid is way too cute." he sighed, "well back to work," he said just as Al walked in with an armful of papers.

* * *

OMG! Another chappie down, what will happen next in this war for the sanity of the 'net?

A: Easy victory!

B: Bring in more random characters?

C: Norton?

D: Call in the Calvary?

E: The Virus the victor?

You pick and tell me in a review! And give me suggestions:D

Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for readin'!


	4. Poor Daisuke

The Mary Sue Files

Poor Daisuke...

* * *

He padded down the hallway, seemingly stealthy: or so he thought. His amethyst tendrils caressed his sweat soaked face as he kept a sharp eye on his surroundings.

Careful careful, don't want those Sues hearing me.

Dark screeched to a halt at the sight of a shadow. He whipped out a feather and held it in front of him. Murmering a latin chant he waved his feather in a cross-like fashion and in seconds the poor bastard puffed into flames.

Shocked, he watched as it ran around flailing and cried out in sheer agony. "Didn't mean to do that." he shrugged and dodged it. Pushing forward to the safety of a random fanfic room. The flaming shadow writhed but pursued him. "Oh shit!"

He padded down the hallway a bit until he found safe looking door. With wide eyes he nearly took out the door before slamming it shut. He locked the hard wooden door and leaned against it. "Should be safe here," he huffed.

The sound of waves crashing filled his ears. He peered up into the fanfic he had jumped into and found himself on a beach. He blinked as Daisuke poked his senses, 'Yay! Beach! I'm coming out.'

Dark rolled his eyes and let Daisuke take over from there. Daisuke smiled, pushing his flamboyant red hair out of his face. "Finally a place to relax."

A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around only to come face with a pair of hazel eyes. He blinked at the sight of a rather blessed young woman, "Hello lover." was all she said.

His eyes widened as he glanced at the door. Yellow? Oh god...no!

As the woman pounced him he screamed, "LEMON!!"

Outside of the room the shadow had foam caked on its head from the fire extinguisher. It listened intently and hissed a chuckle at Daisuke's scream.

* * *

As I said, "Poor Daisuke."

Lol please leave me a note and tell me what you thought XD I might post more random stuff like this :3 Feel free to gimme ideas too :3

Thanks :3

Jen


	5. Shadow's Calling

The Mary Sue Files - JenLinKitty

Shadow's Calling

This piece touches into a bit of the "plot". Hope you like. :3

* * *

She felt dizzy at first, but slowly came to sit up. It had felt like ages since she could even move.

The shadows twined along the chamber, flickering left and right. They circled her, trapping her in the middle of the ill-furnished room. Her eyes glided over broken chairs and what was left of a table. She glanced to the door, noting how close it seemed, but the shadows that had ensnared her made it seem so far away.

"What do you want with me?" her voice cracked.

A shadow materialized before her, taking the form of a young blonde girl. She looked small and innocent with big sparkling green eyes and a frilled black and white lolita dress. Her small lips parted to speak what could be sounds of an angel, but to Lina's ears it was the screeching of a demon. "To suffer." The little girl hissed with such a pure smile that it made Lina cringe.

"You Chara have tarnished the name of the Sues." she paused as a grin spread over her face, "And for that you will be punished accordingly."

Lina eyed the shadows as they halted their circling movements. It gave her enough bearings to stand, but they eyed her hungrily. What was it about the shadows that gave her the creeps she had to wonder. It could have been their red eyes that pierced the dark like the full moon on a lunar eclipse. Or it could have been the way the slunk around, formless until the right moment they could materialize into anything. Including Chara like herself. Or any other Chara in the world.

Or Gourry.

"What have we done to you?"

A mix of determination and fear grew within her as she stared the little girl down. This was like using a float ring to tackle a wave. A tsunami wave. An army of shadows versus a dwindling number of Chara. If the shadows were successful in bridging the gap between cyber space and reality, then the world would be in danger. Although no super hero slogans were gonna save their rears this time.

The litte girl sneered at Lina's comment, "You exist." The girl turned, "Destroy her." she melted to the floor as a puddle of darkness and slithered under the door.  
Lina's head whipped around from shadow to shadow watching their movements. "This isn't gonna end well," she sucked in a breathe and began to chant, "Darkness beyond twilight..."

* * *

Sorry to make it so serious. :3 I have varying writing moods XD

Thanks to Link Fangirl, she wrote a review that inspired me to write!


	6. Battle Plan

I have another part mostly typed up after this. I'm really sorry for the delay. The LOOOOONG delay. I have to catch my muse, and rarely does it settle in front of the computer where I type all my stories.

Please enjoy and review! ^_^

...

In the "war room", tucked away in the bowels of the website, Abelia (Now and Then Here and There) stood hunched over the center table. On the table was the Resistance's battle plan. Edward Elric's handwriting detailed different stragies to fight the Mary Sue Virus. Unfortunately with the recovery of Lina, he was captured as well, leaving the charge of director to her since she had previous military experience.

Her nails scraped the white board as her fists clenched tearing lines through the words "perpetual deviation". Despite their efforts, the enemy was consistantly gaining ground. It seemed that all they could was simply guard their own until they were captured. Which at this point - seemed inevitable.

The virus was getting smart, and was incredibly powerful. Attempting to hold it back was becoming harder and harder. "I don't understand how we are losing," she snarled and pounded the table, creating a tremendous thud.

Alphonse Elric's (FMA) armor rattled lightly as he stood across from her. Only his chest was lit from the chrome pendant light, hiding his helmet amidst the shadows. "We need to find out why the Sues are gaining so much ground."

"A good idea would be to find out how they are converting fanfictions into Mary Sues." Zechs Marquis (Gundam Wing) offered from the left side of the table - that with which was closest to the door. "There has to be an explanation."

"True. We don't have much to work with, but there are still a couple authors that have not contracted the virus." Al added, waving his hand matter-of-factly.

"Like who?" Abelia raised an eyebrow inquisitively, causing Al to fold his arms in thought, while Zechs paused. Pushing back fond memories, he replied softly, "Annattack."

Al snapped his fingers and if he had a mouth to move, it would be grinning, "Of course! And BrokenPoetry, and Hyper5!"

"We have to get ahold of these authors and see if they can help us out." Abelia smirked at their breakthrough, "Zechs you have experience with Annattack, you reach her. Al, you contact Broken Poetry. We'll have Goten contact Hyper5 -"

"Wouldn't that seem strange?" Al interrupted.

"What?"

"A group of anime characters seeking out the aid of a couple author's that have only fantisized about these kinds of dangers."

"You know, if we're not careful, our whole operation could become a Mary Sue." Zechs pointed out.

"It will not." Abelia's fists clenched, "If we are focused, then we will succeed. Do not give the author's an incentive to perform a Mary Sue, even if by accident."

"Then they seriously need to switch who goes to who." A voice sounded from the corner, startling the trio poised at the table.

"Who are you?" Zech growled reaching for his gun.

From the shadows came a red head, "That is none of your concern -"

"Wait," Abelia's eyes narrowed on the newcomer, "Are't you the author of THIS story?"

The red head blinked for a second before walking towards them, "I'm only providing a cameo appearance," she then grumbled to herself, "Considering you ruined my own Mary Sue scene..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," she flashed a grin, before reaching into her backpack and tossing a stack of papers onto the table before them, Zechs relaxed as Al examined the stack, "Are these -?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It's an original copy too. So be careful with it."

"How did you get this?" Zechs frowned at the girl.

"I have my ways. Now I'm going back to my world." she turned, only to be stopped by Abelia "Wait! Why not stay and help us? You control this story afterall!"

"In fanfiction, a good author creates a plot." The author smirked, "A bad author messes with free will." With a nod, she disappeared, leaving the three stewing.

Abelia frowned, "So this virus is turning everyone into a bad author?"

"It would make sense..." Zech pondered, "However, the question is: how are they turning?"

Al finished reading the last page, "Our answer is right here." he held up the last page that read in giant red bold lettering, "The Art of the Slash."

A veil of horror came across Zechs' face before he held his head, "No way."

Al started, flipping through, "It's incredibly simple, if you turn a Mary sue into a lemon, it ceases to be a Mary Sue -"

"Porn-?" Abelia exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! NO!" The author appeared once more waving her arms, "NO! No nononono!" she stalked over grabbed the stack of papers and replaced it with another stack from her pack in Al's hands, "We have to keep this rated Teen!"

"So you gave us the wrong stack of papers?" Zechs stared at her incrediously.

"And after that dramatic exit too." the author groaned, holding her head. "I've caused you to go out of character too much already, I'm sorry." And in another heartbeat she disappeared.

"I can't take this anymore." Abelia held her head, then turned to Al, "WHAT do we DO!"

"Find the authors," he tossed the stack onto the table, "and talk to them. Those pages hold information originally found on profiles before the attack. Each holds information on the the Un-Sue'd IP addresses so we can track them down."

"IF they are even online." Zechs frowned.

"We can only hope they are," Abelia started, "We're running out of time until the Sues take over."

"Then we'll have to act fast and persistant," Zechs glanced at the different clocks on the wall, each pertaining to a certain time-zone. "It is almost night time in the areas of interest."

"Time to move then."

...

Please comment! :D

By the by, shameless plugs for my friends. :D Excluding Annattack, she's made up, lol

Let me know what you think, do I need more plot? Or less? What do YOU think would happen when they meet the authors? :D TELL ME! TELL ME! I wanna know!

Oh and stay tuned I actually have some of the next part typed. I'll post it within the month. ^^ I hope.


End file.
